1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting cyclopentane to glutaric acid which comprises oxidizing cyclopentane with molecular oxygen in the presence of critical amounts of cobaltic ions in an aliphatic monobasic acid solvent while maintaining critical temperature, pressure and contact time in the reaction zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,569 we have disclosed a process for converting cyclohexane to adipic acid which involves oxidizing cyclohexane with molecular oxygen in the presence of critical amounts of cobaltic ions in an aliphatic monobasic acid while maintaining critical temperature, pressure and contact time in the reaction zone.